“Outsole” is a term often used to describe bottom portions of a shoe sole structure. An outsole, or various parts of the outsole, will typically contact the ground when a shoe wearer stands or when the wearer walks or otherwise moves relative to the ground. In sports and other activities, a person's feet may experience a wide range of motion and/or support that person's weight during a range of different body motions. A sole structure designed to provide support or otherwise enhance performance during one type of motion may not be ideal for a different type of motion that a shoe wearer might also perform. For instance, some types of outsole elements may help increase traction when a shoe wearer walks or otherwise traverses various types of surfaces. However, that same shoe may also be worn when performing other activities that do not require that same type of propulsive effort. During those other activities it may be more desirable to stabilize the wearer foot during body motions that differ from motions experienced while walking.
Golf is one example of an activity in which a person's feet repeatedly experience different types of motions and body positions. A golfer may spend large amounts of time walking. Much of that walking may be over uneven surfaces and/or surfaces that might be slippery. It may thus be desirable to include outsole elements to increase traction when moving across such surfaces. However, the manner in which a golfer swings a club is an important aspect of golf. Proper foot placement and support are important during a golf swing. Because of differences between walking motions and swing motions, sole structures that increase traction while walking across a golf course may not be the best structures to stabilize a wearer's feet while swinging a golf club. Thus, there remains a need for structures that can adapt to the changing forces imposed on footwear as a golfer walks, swings a club, etc.
Moreover, a golfer may wish to wear the same shoes on and off the golf course. With conventional golf shoe designs, however, this may often not be practical. In many off-course environments (e.g., indoors, on the street, etc.), the wearer may have no need for special outsole structures that increase stability and/or traction while playing golf or while walking on a golf course. Such structures might be disadvantageous in many such off-course environments. When walking on a hard surface, for example, many types of fraction structures found on conventional golf shoes can impose uncomfortable localized pressures on the bottom of the shoe wearer's foot. Walking significant distances over hard surfaces in shoes having such traction structures is often not practical. As another example, many conventional golf shoe traction structures may snag carpeting or scratch various types of indoor flooring material. Indeed, golf shoes may not be permitted in some locations for this reason.
Many golf shoes are thus not suitable for wear in off-course settings. This can be a source of annoyance to golfers who find it inconvenient to change footwear when arriving at or leaving a golf course. Many such persons would find it advantageous to have a single pair of shoes that could provide support and traction while playing golf, but which could also be worn in off-course settings.